1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp autocut apparatus and method of autocutting lamps based on positional information of a vehicle and lamp lighting and whether a driver exits a vehicle when a vehicle is parked or stopped.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, when an occupant exits a vehicle, due to an increase in electric devices of a vehicle, a battery discharge may frequently occur. For example, when a driver leaves a vehicle for a substantial period of time when a tail lamp and/or a hazard lamp is turned on (e.g., left on after exiting the vehicle), when the driver returns to the vehicle, a battery may be discharged, such that the driver may not start a vehicle. Currently, a lamp system of a vehicle does not turn off the tail lamp when a tail lamp switch is left in a turn on state and an occupant exits the vehicle through a back seat or a passenger seat due to a blocking of a driver seat. Further, even though a driver exits a vehicle when the hazard lamp is turned on, the hazard lamp may not be turned off.
However, when a vehicle is parked at a secure place, a continuous operation of the lamps is unnecessary and a battery of the vehicle is discharged, such that a driver may not start a vehicle. Therefore, when a driver parks and stops a vehicle at a secure place and exits the vehicle, there is a need to automatically turn off the lamp to prevent a battery of a vehicle from being discharged.